


Family don't end in blood

by DarkErkryra



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime Sorciere Dragon Slayers, Dragon Slayers as a family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe OOC, Other, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Post-Canon, Sabertooth Dragon Slayers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkErkryra/pseuds/DarkErkryra
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 5





	1. Natsu Dragneel

Fairy Tail era un lugar lleno de alegría y de emoción, pero desde que el maestro Makarov lo desmanteló, todo eso cambió para nosotros. Y, aunque no supe lo del desmantelamiento hasta un año después cuando volvía de mi entrenamiento fuera de Magnolia, cuando me encontré con Lucy en Crocus, la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Me sentí fatal por lo que me dijo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Makarov hacer eso? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido haber desmantelado Fairy Tail así como así, sin avisar a nadie? Estaba seguro de que mis compañeros no querían que Fairy Tail dejara de existir. Que el gremio fuera olvidado por todos.

El gremio que una vez fue la alegría de Magnolia y el motivo de muchas celebraciones en la ciudad, ¿se había convertido en el gremio más triste y desolado de Fiore? No me lo podía creer. No podía creer que nuestra llama se hubiera apagado. Que todos hubiéramos dejado nuestro gremio, nuestro hogar, como si no nos importara. Como si todas las aventuras allí no hubieran significado nada. ¿Acaso así lo veían los demás? ¿Acaso nuestros años juntos no significaron nada? Desde nuestra entrada al gremio hasta la lucha contra Tártaros, pasando por momentos dolorosos y felices, como lo fueron la ‘’muerte’’ de Lisanna, el viaje a la isla Tenrou o la victoria en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¿Acaso eso no significó nada para ninguno?

Dos años después, Lucy, Happy y yo logramos reunir a todos nuestros camaradas y volver a unir Fairy Tail. Y mentiría si dijera que me sentía bien. Mentiría si dijera que estaba alegre por eso, porque no lo estaba. No estaba para nada feliz. Aunque hubiéramos conseguido encontrar a mis amigos –Gray, Erza, Wendy y Juvia– y mis demás compañeros, seguía estando igual de roto. Los días en los que antes luchaba contra Gray, Laxus o Gajeel, o retaba a Erza para que peleara conmigo, los días en los que Juvia le decía a Lucy que era su “rival en el amor” o Happy observaba a Carla desde lejos buscando una manera de confesarse, todos esos días habían desaparecido. Todo se había extinguido. Las risas, las peleas... Lo único que había ahora en el gremio era silencio, un silencio que hacía que mi corazón doliera cada vez que pensaba en el pasado. Un silencio que reflejaba una profunda soledad y un gran dolor. 

Y obviamente nadie sabía que me sentía así. No podía permitir que me vieran así, débil, frágil, roto. ¿Qué pensarían mis compañeros, en especial los otros tres Dragon Slayer, si vieran a Salamander de esa forma? No sabría cómo podría mirarles a la cara si me vieran llorar. Ellos y yo pudimos vencer a Acnología, el gran rey de los dragones, ¿qué pensarían si supieran que en realidad Natsu Dragneel no era tan fuerte como aparentaba? Solo unas pocas veces me vieron débil, y no ellos precisamente. Sólo Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray y Wendy. Los cuales eran los más cercanos a mí y sabía que no pensarían que era “frágil” o algo así, pero el resto… Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting y Cobra… Ellos fueron mis enemigos una vez, ¿quién me aseguraba que no se burlarían de mí por ser “débil” y caer en la tristeza?

Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre la hierba, mirando el río con los ojos levemente cristalizados. Lo peor de todo es que quería llorar, pero no podía. ¿Y si por alguna casualidad ellos pasaban por el sitio donde estaba? ¿Y si veían mis lágrimas? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos lo descubrían? Encogí mi cuerpo, escondiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas, y dejé caer un par de lágrimas. Mierda. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debía contenerme más!

—Natsu… ¿Estás bien? 

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y maldije mi suerte. Era Wendy, pero no estaba sola. Junto a ella también noté las presencias de los otros cinco Dragon Slayer que estaba tratando de evitar. Me cago en todo. ¿No tenían otro mejor momento en el que aparecer? ¿Justo en ese momento que estaba casi llorando? Que oportunos eran. Parecía como si lo hubieran hecho intencionadamente. Mierda. Podía ser posible, porque todos los Dragon Slayer teníamos el poder de sentir las emociones de una persona. Apreté mis labios. Debía controlar mejor la energía que dejaba escapar de mi cuerpo. 

—Estoy bien —dije finalmente, levantándome del suelo. Parpadeé un par de veces para que no salieran más lágrimas y me giré hacia ellos—. ¿Ocurre algo? 

—Bueno, Natsu… Desde hace unos días te hemos visto un poco más… apartado de todos, así que les pregunté si podíamos hacer una misión juntos —respondió Wendy.

—¿Todos juntos? Pero ellos no pertenecen a nuestro gremio —miré a Sting, Rogue y Cobra, que se encogieron de hombros.

—Al parecer, el que hizo el encargo quiere que vayamos los Dragon Slayers —Wendy sonrió—. Así que, ¿te apuntas?

Miré a todos los Dragon Slayers que estaban detrás de Wendy, cada uno me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, esperando mi respuesta. Después de repasar los pros y los contras en mi cabeza, suspiré y asentí.

—Está bien —afirmé—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Dentro de un par de horas —respondió Gajeel con los brazos cruzados.

—Perfecto —murmuré—. Bueno, entonces luego nos vemos en la estación.

Les di una sonrisa falsa, y una vez que me giré para irme, aquella expresión de felicidad desapareció, reemplazada por una mueca. Mordí mi labio inferior. ¿En dónde quedó toda esa fuerza de la que presumía antes? ¿No era yo uno de los Dragon Slayers más poderosos? No podía permitir que las emociones negativas me dominaran. No podía, pero… ¿Por qué cuando llegué a casa, sin darme cuenta caí al suelo y comencé a llorar sin control? Cubrí mi rostro para intentar parar las lágrimas, pero era inútil. No podía dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué no podía? Tenía que dejar de hacerlo o si no ellos detectarían el olor a tristeza que desprendía.

“𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘴…” escuché una voz en mi cabeza “𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢, 𝘵𝘶 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢, 𝘢𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘢ñ𝘰𝘴… 𝘈𝘴í 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘴…” 

Sacudí mi cabeza. No estaba apartando a nadie. Lo único que quería es que siguieran viéndome como antes, como el poderoso Dragon Slayer del fuego que pudo derrotar a Gajeel, que pudo derribar a Laxus, que pudo vencer a Cobra y que acabó con los dragones gemelos él solo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería que me vieran inferior, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. No querían que me vieran como “Natsu Dragneel”, un chico débil y frágil. Quería que me vieran como Salamander, ese chico fuerte y poderoso capaz de vencer incluso al mago oscuro Zeref. Pero… Cada vez era más difícil fingir ser fuerte. Y por si eso fuera poco, con la misión que tenía justamente con ellos, no podría llorar por las noches, como siempre hacía, así que seguramente mi dolor aumentaría durante los días que estuviera con ellos. Suspiré. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos días estaríamos fuera del gremio.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. Estaba nublado. Bastante. Había muchas nubes oscuras, casi como diciendo que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que eso impidiera que fuéramos a la misión. Encogí mi cuerpo en la cama, me cubrí más con la bufanda de Igneel y me concentré en mi magia de fuego para hacerme sentir más cálido. Mi cuerpo estaba helado. ¿Quizás era por los pensamientos que tenía? Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Me daba igual que sentirme mal me hiciera estar tan frío, porque lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era dejar de llorar. Eso era una carga que tenía que soltar.


	2. La misión

Me había quedado dormido. Después de ponerme a llorar me había quedado dormido. Y no me hubiera importado si no tuviera una misión ese día. Así que tras mirar el reloj y descubrir que habían pasado casi dos horas, me levanté de la cama rápidamente como si no hubiera un mañana y me preparé rápidamente. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, no me lo podía creer. ¡Faltaban apenas diez minutos! Maldije mi suerte y salí de la casa disparado como un rayo, como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegué allí con la respiración acelerada, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo. Quedaban cuatro minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Y el resto de Dragon Slayer aún no estaban ahí. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para no llegar tarde y llegaba yo antes que ellos? Contuve una risa. Qué irónica era la vida. Me giré con una falsa sonrisa cuando escuché cerca las voces del resto de mis compañeros, y Wendy me sonrió antes de acercase corriendo a mí y abrazarme con fuerza. Me quedé paralizado unos segundos, pero cuando reaccioné, no pude hacer nada más que apretarla entre mis brazos con la misma fuerza, quizás incluso más, porque hacía tiempo que necesitaba un abrazo así. Creo que fue incluso demasiado fuerte, porque cuando la solté ella me preguntó si estaba bien. Lo que quería decir que había notado algo raro en mí.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy contento de verte de nuevo.

Y no supe por qué, pero en ese momento comencé a sentir una presión en mi pecho, y un pensamiento negativo acudió a mi mente. ¿Y si nunca la volviera a ver? ¿Y si nunca los volviera a ver? ¿Y si les pasaba lo mismo que a mis padres, lo mismo que a Zeref, lo mismo que a Igneel? Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse. ¿Y si ellos también morían? ¿Y si..?

—¿Seguro que estás bien? 

La voz de Rogue me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza para hacer que las lágrimas se desvanecieran de mis ojos y dije en mi mente “Puedes hacerlo”, antes de levantar mi cabeza y decir que sí. Bendije mi suerte cuando la voz no sonó quebrada, sino alegre, como solía ser yo antes de que sucediera todo lo del imperio de Álvarez y Tártaros.

—Bueno, pues si todos estáis bien, subamos al tren —dijo Wendy alegre, contagiándonos la alegría a todos. Bastaba con que ella estuviera feliz para hacer que el resto de nosotros lo estuviéramos. 

Uno a uno subimos al tren, sentándonos en la cabina más alejada de todos, debido a nuestro “problemilla” de mareo en los transportes. Sting y Rogue se sentaron juntos, mientras que Wendy se sentó entre Gajeel y Cobra, en un asiento de tres, y por último, Laxus se sentó a mi lado. Imaginaba que se sentaría al lado de Gajeel y Cobra, y Wendy se sentaría a mi lado, porque era con la que tenía una mayor relación, pero imaginaba que Laxus quiso sentarse conmigo porque era el único de los presentes que conocía mejor. 

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, empecé a sentir como mis tripas se empezaban a revolver y cerré los ojos con fuerza para centrarme en cualquier otra cosa. Pero no me esperaba que cayera en un sueño profundo, y que cuando despertara estuviera con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Laxus. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron levemente y me levanté del asiento con rapidez, antes de que el mismo rubio se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, y sacudí a mis compañeros dormidos para decirles que ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad del encargo. 

Una vez fuera del tren, sentí una energía alrededor de nosotros. Mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe y me quedé paralizado. Los otros seis Dragon Slayers me miraron y se detuvieron igualmente, y aunque ellos me preguntaban si había algo mal, no podía contestar. Las palabras no salían de entre mis labios. Esa energía mágica me recordaba mucho a alguien. A Igneel. Mordí mi labio inferior. No era momento de pensar en él. No era momento de llorar, no con ellos delante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos y cuando los abrí de nuevo, finalmente pude moverme.

—Estoy bien, solo… No sé lo que pasó. Sentí… Una energía mágica, eso es todo —dije. En realidad no era mentira.

—¿Una energía mágica? Yo no sentí nada —dijo Gajeel—. ¿Vosotros?

—Nada en absoluto —afirmó Laxus.

—Quizás fue mi imaginación —bromeé con una mano en mi nuca.

—O quizás hay algo que no nos estás contando —dijo Sting.

—No es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo —musitó Cobra.

—Sabes que somos amigos, ¿verdad, Natsu? —murmuró Wendy mirándome a los ojos.

—Si te pasa algo… —comenzó a decir Rogue, pero yo le interrumpí. 

—En serio, chicos, estoy bien —intenté sonreír, pero tuve la sensación de que en mi cara apareció una mueca—. Ahora vayamos a hacer esa misión. Luego podemos hablar si queréis. Pero no de esto, porque yo estoy bien. Perfectamente bien —una de mis manos comenzó a temblar y la oculté detrás de mi espalda. 

—Bien —afirmaron.

Algo en sus voces me decía que no dejarían el tema ni siquiera cuando acabáramos la misión. De la cual no me habían hablado mucho la verdad, pero al parecer en ese lugar había un gremio oscuro que debíamos derrotar antes de que causaran más problemas en la ciudad. Y, aunque ese gremio no era tan fuerte como otros contra los que habíamos luchado, imaginaba que íbamos más personas para acabar antes el trabajo. Lo cual era raro, ya que cuanto antes acabáramos, antes volveríamos a Magnolia y perderían el tiempo para decirme lo que me quisieran decir. Suspiré, siguiéndoles para llegar a donde estaba el gremio. Por lo que me habían dicho, estaba en las profundidades del bosque, oculto, solo a la vista de aquellos incautos que se atrevieran a adentrarse en aquel lugar. 

—¿Y este gremio de dónde salió? ¿Cuál es su propósito? —pregunté, y al observar las caras de mis compañeros rectifiqué—. Quiero decir… Eisenwald quería resucitar a Lullaby, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart y Tártaros querían resucitar a Zeref, ¿cuál es el propósito de este gremio? Con Zeref y Acnología fuera del mapa, ¿qué quieren ellos?

—No debe ser bueno si es un gremio oscuro, pero dudo mucho que esté a la altura de los gremios oscuros a los que ya nos hemos enfrentado. Además de que nadie en Magnolia parecía conocerlo —dijo Wendy.

—Supongo que es mejor prevenir que curar —afirmé—. Mejor detenerlo ahora que todavía no ha actuado, ¿verdad?


	3. Consuelo

El gremio al que nos enfrentamos al final resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, pero nosotros siete seguíamos siendo suficientes para derrotarlos. A fin de cuentas, fuimos los que logramos vencer a Acnología. ¿Qué clase de magos seríamos si no pudiéramos vencer nosotros solos a un gremio con un nivel muy por debajo del rey de los dragones? Me reí internamente. Sería algo muy cómico e irónico. Poder vencer al rey de los dragones y no poder con un simple gremio oscuro de magos que se notaba que no estaban bien entrenados. Seríamos una decepción para nuestros gremios si nos dejáramos vencer por alguien tan débil e inexperto. Suspiré cuando acabé con el último del grupo que me pertenecía (había siete grupos, así que cada uno fue a por uno), y volví a la recepción del gremio, donde me esperaban los otros seis Dragon Slayer. Sonreí con orgullo cuando les vi sin heridas y después de dejar atados a los magos, ambos nos fuimos del gremio oscuro. 

Cuando salimos, era casi de noche, así que tuvimos que acampar en el bosque, porque estábamos bastante lejos de la ciudad más cercana. Armamos la tienda de campaña que habían traído (qué conveniente) y después decidimos que íbamos a hacer turnos para vigilar que nada nos atacara por sorpresa. Tras mucho pensar, acordamos que primero saldrían Sting y Rogue, después Erik y Wendy, y por último Gajeel, Laxus y yo. Hoy no es mi día de suerte. Tuve que hacer equipo con aquellos dos Dragon Slayer que antes me despreciaban más que a nada. Suspiré, mirando el fuego de la fogata, mientras el resto de mis compañeros comían o reían, hablando sobre anécdotas.

—Natsu —me llamó Wendy al cabo de unos segundos—. Sé que antes dijiste que no te pasaba nada, pero… Puedes confiar en mí. Puedes contármelo… Somos compañeros de gremio, somos amigos… Yo te aprecio. Te quiero… Y siento que algo anda mal contigo… 

Giré mi mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos me observaban con preocupación y su pequeña mano estaba posada suavemente sobre la mía, agarrándola suavemente. Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y apreté la mano de Wendy, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Por mucho que quisiera llorar no podía. No delante de ellos. Delante de Wendy sí podía, pero delante de ellos… No podía. Simplemente no podía. No con el riesgo de que me dijeran que era débil o algo así. Respiré hondo para controlar las ganas de llorar y entreabrí un poco mis ojos para ver a Wendy, que ahora sí me miraba con una gran preocupación.

—Natsu, podemos ayudarte a superar lo que sea que te esté pasando… Pero si no hablas… No podemos hacer nada… —ella me miró con tristeza, suplicando que le dijera lo que me pasaba.

—Natsu —la voz de Laxus detrás de mí hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo y me giré lentamente, para observar como él, junto al resto, también me miraban con súplica. ¿Tanto querían saber lo que me pasaba? ¿Tanto les importaba?—. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero eres nuestro amigo, Natsu, eres parte de nuestra familia… Y sabemos que hay algo mal contigo… Todos lo sentimos… Y queremos ayudarte… 

—Tiene razón, aunque me duela en el orgullo decirlo —afirmó Gajeel—. Natsu, éramos enemigos a muerte cuando yo estaba en Phantom, pero… cuando me uní a Fairy Tail, todo cambió. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, tú lo sabes, pero a partir de la isla Tenrou… Debo reconocer que me ablandé. Nunca volví a sentir esa rabia u odio hacia ti… Es más, en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos te consideraba mi amigo, y si peleaba contigo era porque eso me divertía, nunca más lo hice con la intención de dañarte de alguna manera. 

—Ni nosotros, Natsu —dijeron Rogue y Sting—. En la batalla de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sí queríamos hacerlo, sí queríamos herirte, pero… Fairy Tail nos salvó de toda aquella rabia. Tú nos salvaste. 

—A todos nosotros —intervino también Cobra—. Aprendimos lo que era el aprecio, el cariño, lo que era una familia… Y fue gracias a ti… Creíamos que eso nos hacía débiles, que sentir amor u otro sentimiento de ese tipo nos haría ser menos poderosos de lo que éramos, pero descubrimos que no era así por ti —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara—. Tú nos enseñaste que la familia y los amigos nos hacían más fuertes… Por eso no nos dimos por vencidos en la batalla contra Acnología… Por eso confiamos en tu fuerza, en ti… Porque sabíamos que tú serías capaz de derrotarlo.

—Antes solo sentíamos rabia, Natsu —Sting se sentó a mi otro lado—. Teníamos mucho odio guardado dentro, mucha sed de venganza y nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza la idea de sentir más que eso, pero tú… Tú nos enseñaste que había más sentimientos que esos. Nos enseñaste lo que era reír, lo que era llorar… Nos enseñaste lo que era ser un humano. 

—Tú nos ayudaste —afirmó Laxus—. Ahora es hora de que tú también dejes tu orgullo y nos digas qué mierda te pasa, porque desde aquella batalla contra Acnología sentimos una especie de conexión… Y todos sentimos esa sensación de vacío que sientes tú —agarró con fuerza la mano que tenía libre.

—Así que, de nuevo, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Gajeel situándose al lado de Laxus.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Aún tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar cuando vieran eso, pero con lo que habían dicho… Demonios, incuso sentía mis ojos picar. Ya casi ni me importaba su reacción. Lo único que quería era llorar y liberar aquella carga que había en mis hombros desde que murió Igneel en la batalla contra Tártaros, y el posterior desmantelamiento del gremio. 

—¿Cómo podría quedarme callado tras escuchar esas palabras? —bromeé con una falsa sonrisa, pero, como esperaba, pronto desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una expresión de dolor, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos. Sentí como el agarre de Laxus y Wendy en mis manos se apretaba—. Cuando murió Igneel, yo… No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer ahora. Él desapareció durante no se cuántos años y yo pasé todos ellos buscándolo, y cuando finalmente lo encontré… Cuando finalmente pensé que podría estar a mi lado y volvería a ser el padre que me había faltado durante tanto tiempo… Acnología lo mató delante de mis propios ojos. Y esa es una imagen que nunca se borrará de mi cabeza. Porque sentí como mi corazón se rompía en dos de nuevo… —mordí mi labio inferior.

» Y el desmantelamiento del gremio hizo que ese dolor empeorara. Aunque luego volvimos a unificarlo, dolió tanto saber que todos se habían ido… Que habían dejado nuestro hogar atrás como si nuestros años juntos no hubiera significado nada… Y por si fuera poco, luego sucedió lo del imperio de Álvarez. Makarov había desaparecido, Zeref volvió mucho más fuerte que nunca, Irene también era una maga poderosa, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Acnología también volvió. 

» Y sí, puede lográramos derrotar a los tres al final, pero… No pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde que me uní a Fairy Tail. Toda la destrucción que causé a veces por mi imprudencia, el daño que causaba a los que se encontraban a mi alrededor… 

» Sé que Zeref merecía ser derrotado, pero aún así… No pude evitar que había perdido a mi hermano de nuevo, luego estaba la muerte de Igneel que aún pesaba sobre mis hombros, los padres de Gray, que murieron por culpa de uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref, el padre de Lucy, del que ella no pudo despedirse por estar en la isla Tenrou… El resto de dragones… Y apuesto a que mucha gente más resultó herida por mi culpa. Cercanos a mí sólo eran Zeref e Igneel, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que mucha gente resultó herida por mi culpa. 

—Y… Hay personas de ahora… Que no puedo permitir perder. No puedo perderlos a ellos también —en ese momento, fui yo quien apretó con más fuerza las manos de Laxus y Wendy, que incluso temblaban levemente. Finalmente, levanté mi vista, dejándoles ver las lágrimas, y musité: —No puedo perderos a vosotros también… 

Cerré uno de mis ojos para reducir mi vista y no ver sus expresiones, pero antes de lo que pensaba, Laxus soltó mi mano. Esperaba que me gritara que era débil, como sucedió durante la batalla de Fairy Tail, pero solamente sentí como era atraído rápidamente hacia su pecho. Debía reconocer que me sorprendió esa acción, pero no lo rechacé. Es más, también me abracé con fuerza a él, y dejé que las lágrimas retenidas finalmente salieran sin control. 

—¿Cómo mierda pudiste ocultar algo así? —sentí como el cuerpo de Laxus comenzaba a temblar y me apretó con más fuerza—. Mierda, Natsu. ¿Sigues siendo un idiota a pesar de todo o qué? Debiste decírnoslo antes, maldición… 

—¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? —sollocé—. Creía… Creía que vosotros…

—Nosotros también lloramos, Natsu… Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos… No actúes como si te fuéramos a despreciar por llorar… —dijo Gajeel—. A veces eres un completo gilipollas —sentí como una de sus manos se apoyó en mi hombro y le dio un ligero apretón. 

—Natsu… ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que llorar en soledad? ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que contener tu llanto por estar delante la gente? —sentí como Sting también posó una mano sobre mi espalda, y unos segundos después también lo hizo Rogue.

—Eres un idiota… Si dices que llorar no te hace débil, entonces, si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No te contengas por nosotros, imbécil —afirmó Cobra, apoyando una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, dándome apoyo. 

Y aunque Wendy no dijo nada, apretó mi otro hombro con fuerza. Comencé a llorar con más desesperación cuando escuché sus palabras, y entonces sucedió lo impensable: Los cinco Dragon Slayers que faltaban me abrazaron. Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió después. Ellos me abrazaron. Ni siquiera yo podía creérmelo, pero en realidad no importaba. No importaba si me lo creía o no, porque era la sensación más cálida y agradable que había sentido hasta entonces.

—Mierda —escuché la voz de Gajeel—. Maldición, Natsu… En serio… ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que contener tu llanto? ¿Cuántas veces fingiste estar bien, cuando en realidad estabas rompiéndote por dentro? 

—No lo sé… —dije con voz quebrada.

—Haz el favor de nunca volver a ocultar tus emociones de nosotros. Ni de nadie. Maldición, eres familia de Fairy Tail, eres nuestra familia… Si quieres llorar, haz el favor de hacerlo, y no te contengas. Nunca más. Porque si no vas a acabar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos —afirmó Laxus. 

—Ya lo tengo roto —cerré mis ojos con fuerza tras hacer esa confesión.

—Puede ser… Pero nosotros estamos aquí, y si estamos juntos, volverás a ser feliz —afirmó Sting.

Hice un esfuerzo por detener mi llanto, y aunque tardé unos pocos segundos, finalmente pude dejar de llorar. Entonces, la mayoría de los Dragon Slayers se separaron de mí, excepto Laxus, que no se apartó de mí ni un sólo milímetro. ¿Por qué no se alejó? 

—¿Laxus…? —pregunté apoyando una mano en su pecho.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a ocultar algo así, ¿me oyes Natsu? Ni se te ocurra. Si te ocurre algo así de nuevo, si sientes dolor de nuevo, no te quiero ver ocultándolo. Ven a mí, pídeme ayuda a mí, a Gajeel, a Wendy o a cualquiera, pero no te lo quedes guardado —me separó de él ligeramente—. ¿Entendido? —preguntó pasando sus pulgares debajo de mis ojos, secando las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

—Sí —murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca pensé que vería tal expresión de preocupación en la cara de Laxus, y dirigida hacia mí, pero me alegraba de ver lo mucho que había cambiado. 

—Bien —me atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza, y un par de segundos después me soltó. 

—¿Era tan difícil decirnos lo que sentías en realidad, eh Natsu? —preguntó Gajeel sentándose a mi otro lado.

—Cállate —murmuré bajando la cabeza, con las mejillas levemente rojas—. No sabéis el miedo que tenía de deciros como me sentía en realidad.

—Oh vamos, eres nuestro amigo —uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de mis hombros, para mi sorpresa—. Nunca nos burlaríamos de ti por llorar. Por otras cosas sí, pero nunca por una cosa tan seria como esta.

Estuve a punto de hacer una broma, pero no lo hice. Simplemente cerré mis ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gajeel, y mi cuerpo se destensó. 

—Gracias… —musité con una sonrisa entre mis labios. 

—Idiota, no tienes que darnos las gracias —afirmó Cobra—. Solamente hemos hecho lo que tú nos enseñaste. Ayudar y estar al lado de la gente que queremos.

No supe qué me sorprendió más. Si sus palabras, o que incluso con los ojos cerrados, pude notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. En la cara de todos. Ellos... ¿Ellos realmente me apreciaban? Un par de lágrimas se volvieron a deslizar por mis mejillas y la sonrisa que tenía se amplió. 

—Aún así, muchas gracias… —musité con una pequeña sonrisa, y esa vez fue verdadera.

—No hay de qué, Natsu… —dijo Laxus.


End file.
